


医院play

by longmiaowu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hospital Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 任务中受伤的莱耶斯和莫里森被送到了战地医院，而趁着偶尔的休息时间莱耶斯决定把这失去的一切补回来。★R76 战损青年车，强迫有，医院play。





	医院play

**Author's Note:**

> R76，是被催出来的一篇前往多拉多的车(？？)  
> 突然迷上这一对，可能接下来还会有关于他们的粮食。

当莫里森反应过来时，他早就躺在战地病房里，身边没有任何人就连他最熟悉的莱耶斯也不在，他有些头疼的从床上坐起来。

脑子里的画面让他慢慢回忆起来他和莱耶斯在进行一场任务，他们没有告诉任何人只是因为这个任务涉及到了太多的事情。

他摸着肚子上的伤口慢慢下床走动着，他径直走向窗台听到门被打开的声音才回头，门外的莱耶斯同样穿着病号服但是他的伤势要比自己轻多了。

“你不应该下床，杰克。”莱耶斯关上门拿着手里的药片走向莫里森，莫里森只是露出一个微笑回答着和他不相干的问题。

“我为什么会在医院，我们任务完成了吗？”即使受伤了满脑子还是任务和工作，这是莱耶斯最不能接受的事情，他把药放在桌子上搂住莫里森的腰在他耳边轻声回答。

“任务完成了，但是我们一时半会也回不去了，至于战地医院你应该看到自己的伤了，如果不来战地医院你已经死在战场上了。”

莱耶斯一边解释着一边用手摸着莫里森身上被绷带缠绕住的伤口，他很清楚莫里森的伤有多重，就算他们身上全是老的伤疤但新伤也不少。

“我没关系，我得把报告写出来。回去还有很多事情要做…”莫里森脑袋靠在男人胸口，他将自己身上的手拉开随后走到床边。

“你什么时候才能放弃你那该死的任务报告！”见莫里森一点都没有悔改之意，莱耶斯拎着他的病号服就丢上床，他按住即将反抗的莫里森就吻了上去。

莫里森并没有拒绝这个亲吻，他张开嘴欢迎着对方的入侵，但是他把莱耶斯想的太好了，这个男人除了要接吻还要他的一切。

莱耶斯单手按住莫里森的双手压过头顶，他另一只手按在莫里森的腹部伤口上轻轻按压着，虽然不是很疼但还是让莫里森叫出了声音。

“很痛？那你更应该好好休息而不是继续伤害你的身体。”莱耶斯结束了这个亲吻随后起身将房门反锁。

“加比…这是医院，那种事情你想也别想。而且我是病人。”莫里森看出了莱耶斯的想法，他试着用病人这个身份来阻止莱耶斯的下一步动作，但这是没有任何用处的，因为莱耶斯知道他的软肋。

“我们任何地方都做过，唯独没有在医院做过，你难道不想试试吗？就像在办公室里一样，你被我操得…抱着我求饶的时候一样。”莱耶斯故意在他耳边小声说着，但是手也不安分的直接摸在了他的屁股上捏了把，不得不说莫里森的屁股非常的翘和完美。

“不…我们不能，加比…”莫里森轻声呻吟着，他试着推开身前的男人但是手腕上的疼痛也使他用不上劲。他不得不去接受莱耶斯接下来对他所做的一切。

“我想你的嘴应该没有受伤，你知道该怎么办，杰克。”莱耶斯坐在床上看着一旁的莫里森，他指了指自己面前的空位再次看向莫里森。

“不…我不知道，我不想…”莫里森还没说完，莱耶斯就拉着他受伤的手按在自己已经鼓起来的帐篷那。阴茎隔着布料跳动着，就在莫里森的手中，他咽着口水蹲下身拉开了布料，硕大的阴茎从裤子里解放弹了出来。

“用你的嘴，不可以用手，全部含进去。”莱耶斯的声音就在他耳边响着，他应该拒绝还是接受，这是他无法决定的事情。

莫里森将那根粗大的阴茎慢慢含进嘴里，莱耶斯的阴茎他早就尝试过把它全部含进嘴里会有多累，当龟头顶在他喉咙口的时候干呕的感觉让他的大脑一片空白，泪水和口水不约而同的一起流出。

“杰克，这才吞进去一半你瞧瞧还有那么多在外面。”莱耶斯笑着按住了自己身前金发男人的脑袋，迫使他将自己的阴茎全部吞进去，莫里森的嘴里让莱耶斯感到舒服，他慢慢的将阴茎全部捅进莫里森的喉咙里随后慢慢挺动着腰部抽插着。

莫里森拒绝着自己恋人的行为，但是他却无法完全逃离被按住脑袋的双手，他涨红着脸下半身颤抖着，病服裤的裆部也撑起了小帐篷，他知道自己被莱耶斯的虐待引发出了快感。

“真是一张漂亮的嘴巴，我记得我夸过你的嘴？”莱耶斯松开双手就看着莫里森干呕着坐在地上，而他的裤子裆部已经湿了一片。透过裆部的水渍可以看到他内裤的颜色，是莱耶斯喜欢的蓝色。

“太过分了…没有人会这样对自己的指挥官…”  
莫里森吃力的站起来刚想把话说完就被莱耶斯再次吻住，他无法拒绝自己的恋人的亲吻只能环住对方的脖子使劲回应着。

“我的指挥官从不会拒绝我的一切，即便我做的再过分。所以现在躺在床上把屁股撅起来。”莱耶斯拍了下莫里森的屁股就让他躺床上去，莫里森半推半就的只好躺在床上撅起屁股等着莱耶斯来做过分的事情。

莱耶斯看着一旁的推车上有着橡皮软管，笑着拿了一根藏在手心里，随后慢慢的褪下莫里森的裤子，直到莫里森的屁股上什么都没了他将橡皮管绑在了莫里森的阴茎底部，而莫里森只能发出惊叫和拒绝的话语。

“这只是开头…所以我们先来算算你欠了我几次性爱吧？”莱耶斯把莫里森翻过身面对着他问着，他轻咬着自己恋人的锁骨留下淡淡的吻痕和牙印。

“3次…我记得只有3次…唔！”

莫里森还在纠结自己欠了莱耶斯几次性爱的时候，莱耶斯拿着放在一旁的针管扎进了他的后穴，冰凉的液体让他呻吟出声。他一定害怕极了，因为他不知道这是莱耶斯特地找来的医用润滑油，专门用来为病人做肠镜的液体。

“你一直说我给你的前戏效果并不怎么样，那这次怎么样？润滑够多了吧？”莱耶斯把针管放在一边探入两根手指就开始搅动，莫里森的后穴因为莱耶斯不断的搅动而溢出润滑油，床上的金发男人只能发出呜呜的声音，他讨厌这样的润滑相比之下他更喜欢莱耶斯不加入那么多润滑油。

在莱耶斯成功的塞进四根手指后他让莫里森将穴内剩余的润滑油都排出去，他可不想刚进去润滑油就像奶油一样飙在自己身上。

“就这样排出来，就像那时候你在把跳蛋排出来一样。”

莱耶斯笑着亲吻着怀里人的额头，莫里森不得不把脸挡住然后把多余的润滑油派出，透明的液体滴落在地上，莫里森只能忍着不适和羞耻心告诉莱耶斯自己已经弄干净屁股里的润滑油了。

“所以指挥官想要被我怎么服侍呢？同样都是病人，我更想你主动些，因为你还欠我6次性爱约会。”

莱耶斯把自己的衣服全部扔在一旁坐在床上，他勃起的阴茎完全暴露在空气里，莫里森捂着自己受伤的腹部咬牙坐了上去，他扶着那根硕大的阴茎慢慢的将龟头插进自己的后穴里。

“快点全部插进去，我可坚持不了那么久。”莱耶斯笑着开着无聊的玩笑，他坚持不了多久完全就是骗人的，这家伙在床上到底有多猛，莫里森再清楚不过。

当阴茎全部插进体内，莫里森哽咽着抬起脑袋，他的腹部有些轮廓，那正是莱耶斯那根东西的轮廓，莱耶斯双手拉着莫里森的手腕开始慢慢的挺动着腰，阴茎不断的在他体内抽插律动着，而莫里森的声音也逐渐从呻吟变成哽咽再是口齿不清的求饶。

“不…加比…啊…太里面了…”莫里森哭着叫身下的男人慢些，但却只会得到更快速和重的撞击，莱耶斯看着自己身上的莫里森只有发泄的欲望，去他妈的任务，去他妈的工作，他现在只想把自己体内积攒已久的东西全部发泄出来。

因为身子一直在剧烈运动，莫里森的伤口有些裂开，白色的纱布上渗透出一些血液，他的声音也开始变得粗重了些，莱耶斯也发现了这点他松开手将莫里森压在身上慢慢的抽插着，情况看上去好转了些。

“我忘了你肚子上的伤口可不小，现在只能这样了。剩下的就等着你痊愈了再还给我。”莱耶斯在他耳边小声说着，随之再次加快了速度射在了里面。

积攒了许久的精液把莫里森的里面填满了，莱耶斯并不想让莫里森把这些东西浪费掉，但是他不得不看着莫里森将自己的液体全部排出，如果被莫里森的检查医生发现这东西的话，他俩可能会被当成变态。

“加比…我想射…拜托我快难受死了…”  
莫里森还没射过，他的阴茎都已经涨得通红看上去迟早会射出来，莱耶斯把衣服换上看着莫里森那张委屈的脸，慢慢解开橡皮管，莫里森粗重的喘息顺便变成了因为高潮而升高几度的呻吟声。

白色的精液溅落在他的胸口和纱布上，莱耶斯后悔这一幕为什么他没有记录下来当做报复，就算不发给特工们也可以在莫里森不理他的时候刺激他。

“杰克，你还欠我几次你记得吗？”莱耶斯用一旁的纱布稍稍清理了一下莫里森身上的液体，等他清理完一个干净的莫里森又出现了，虽然纱布上还是沾着血。

“加比…等我好了会补偿你的…但还不是现在好吗？”莫里森换上病号服站在门口准备开门出去就被进来的探病的麦克雷勾住脖子按回到床上。

“指挥官，你还没休息完，守望先锋现在有安娜还有医生看着…你知道她俩的脾气对吗？”麦克雷的表情一提到医生就变了很多，他并不是敬畏医生而是害怕那位女士会拿着枪抵着他脑袋戒烟的事情再次发生。

“安娜…嗯…她们俩的话我挺放心，但是会议那些得是我去开才行，我…”莱耶斯一把拉住莫里森的衣服，他受够莫里森脑子里除了工作就没有其他事情了，他让麦克雷先出去要和莫里森单独聊聊。

识趣的麦克雷关上门和护士也说了下别打扰俩人的谈话，就如麦克雷所想的，莫里森和莱耶斯两个人又因为这个事情大吵了一架，如果莫里森伤口没有渗血指不定莱耶斯又要操他一顿并且还会揍他一顿。

“加比…听着，我把手头的工作解决完了就会陪你。”

“闭上你的嘴吧，杰克…你一直都是这种话，你从来没有做到过。”

经过麦克雷的劝架，莫里森总算把工作放在了第二，将身体和莱耶斯的事情放在了第一，而莱耶斯没有表现的很开心，因为他还记得莫里森欠他几次性爱的事。

一次性做完可太伤身了，所以莱耶斯决定慢慢来，让莫里森慢慢还清。


End file.
